A Different Life
by ReneeSue
Summary: Harry grows up with his Aunt Sarah Evans instead of Aunt petunia, Lily had another sister an adopted sister. Sarah was single muggle born witch. Harry lives with Aunt petunia then Sarah visits her sees how he’s being treated. This story is being redon
1. Living with the dursleys

A/N: Ok all chapters will be edited and reposted please read this chapter again as I am now having the beta'd and thanks to my wonderful beta Allison aka Allison Carroll on here.

**Chapter One: Living with the Dursleys**

Harry Potter lay in his cupboard fast asleep. Yet this did not last for long, as his Aunt Petunia was awake and outside his door.

"Up! Get Up! Now!"

Harry cracked his eyes opened at the loud rapping.

"Up!"

The rapping on the door stopped and footsteps could be heard fading away. The four-year-old boy rolled back over in his small bed and tried to go back to sleep when his aunt returned.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Almost," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on! You need to clean the kitchen while I prepare the guest room upstairs. Your aunt is coming to visit for the weekend."

Harry groaned. How could he forget Aunt Sarah was coming? Anytime there was company he was forced to get up early and help prepare everything while Dudley was allowed to lay in bed until breakfast was ready.

Harry got out of bed and got dressed before heading towards the kitchen. He glanced at the digital clock mounted on the white wall of the hallway. The red numbers read 5:10 am. He moved towards the door, but unfortunately, Harry didn't make it into the kitchen. Just as he was about to open the door to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Who would be here so early? If it was Aunt Sarah then she was really early and Aunt Petunia wasn't going to be happy. He hadn't even started on the kitchen.

"Harry, get the door!" his aunt yelled from upstairs.

When Harry opened the door, he gaped. There was Aunt Sarah standing in the doorway, her bags at her side, and a frown on her face. All Harry could think to say was, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I just came early to see what my sister was hiding! I found out alright and I don't like it," the tall redhead proclaimed, looking down at the small boy.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked still standing in the doorway.

"She's not treating you like her own child! She's treating you like a slave while she spoils her own son rotten!" Aunt Sarah exclaimed.

"Harry, who is at the door?" Aunt Petunia asked coming down the stairs.

"It's Aunt Sarah. She's here early," he said, waiting for Aunt Petunia's reaction.

"What?" Aunt petunia said sharply, looking up quickly.

"Hello, sister. We need to talk. Now!" Aunt Sarah said.

"Let's go in the kitchen then. Harry, go take a bath," Aunt Petunia said in a sweet tone he'd never heard before.

"You want him to take a bath? Alone? He's only four-years-old! What if something happened and he got hurt?" Aunt Sarah screeched at her bony sister.

"He does it all the time; he'll be fine, Sarah," Aunt Petunia said in a calm voice.

"Petunia, I've seen enough. I'm going to Dumbledore. I will raise him! You obviously are not capable of being a competent mother. Just because you got into a fight with Lily all those years ago over James does not mean you can treat her son so indecently; a poor little boy who has no say in the matter!"

Aunt Sarah squatted down to Harry's level. "Harry, I want you to go and get some clean clothes; you are going with me," she said in a soothing voice to the tiny boy.

"Ok, Aunt Sarah, I'll be right back," Harry said, running to his cupboard and grabbing every clean article of clothing as fast as he could.

"I will be back tomorrow, Petunia, to collect the rest of his stuff," Aunt Sarah said to Aunt Petunia.

"Ok, I'm ready, Aunt Sarah," Harry told her in an excited voice when he returned.

Aunt Sarah was leading Harry through her house. Her house was a big one; she had to be rich.

"Ok, this will be your room, Harry," Aunt Sarah said as she opened the door to best guest bedroom she had. "Now, we are going to go give you a bath and get you back in bed. You look awful." Aunt Sarah took his bag and laid it on the bed.

Harry found himself being led him to the nearest bathroom, which was right across the hall. After Harry's bath Aunt Sarah dressed him in the clothes that he brought and then looked at him, reached into her pocket pulled out a stick thing.

"What's that for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, this is my wand. I'm going to make some adjustments on your clothes," she told him. She then waved her wand and he suddenly felt his clothes shrink around him until they fit perfectly on his small frame.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed looking down at his clothes.

"Later, we can go shopping for some real clothes that will actually fit you," Aunt Sarah declared. "Now you go on and get into bed. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for breakfast." She covered the four-year-old with a blanket and tucked him in the large bed.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." And with that, she waved her wand and the room went dark, leaving Harry who was quickly falling back asleep.

While Harry slept soundly upstairs other things were going on just below him. It was usual for people to visit the Evans residence but the traffic had increased considerably in the past hour. It seemed word had gotten out about Harry Potter changing locations and many questions were being raised. The press had several people staked out on the lawn and others were being pushed back out the door as Sarah tried to distinguish who were friends and who were curious onlookers. Finally, she spotted Remus Lupin, an old friend, trying to get through the crowd. Sarah's eyes met his and she beckoned him inside.

"I heard rumors at the Leaky Cauldron. Is it true? You have Harry now?" He asked almost excitedly once the door had shut behind him.

"Yes, I have him now. I'm so sick and tired of my sister treating him like a house elf. Dumbledore has to be losing his touch," Sarah said.

"I trust Dumbledore, Sarah. He must have sent Harry there for a good reason. Have you discussed this with him?" he asked with a frown.

"No, not quite yet but that is on the agenda," she said uncertainly. "He will probably come by when he hears the news. I'm sure of it."

"Is that...wise, Sarah?" Remus asked slowly.

"What do you mean 'is that wise'? Of course it's wise! If he stays there any longer it will probably turn into abuse," she answered, throwing her hands in the air.

"But Dumbledore must have sent Harry to the Dursleys for a reason. There must be a dozen enchantments protecting him there!" Remus argued, his voice rising.

"Remus, I'm sure he can place the same enchantments and wards here," Sarah returned. "Besides do you really want him to grow up there?"

"Well, I haven't seen the place myself, what with Dumbledore keeping me busy with the Order...but it can't be that bad, could it?" Remus responded.

"The Order? Still? After all these years of no war, no Dark Lord, or Death Eaters killing someone every day?" she asked, her temper rising.

"The Dark Lord may be gone, but the werewolves are not. I have been tailing them for the last three days. Dumbledore seems to feel that there might be trouble soon," Remus said tiredly.

"Werewolves? But the Order? It just doesn't make sense."

"Our battles are not over, Sarah. We are still fighting the remains of Voldemort's regime. It has been three years since his downfall, but Harry is still in grave danger."

Sarah looked slightly frightened, though still determined. "So you would rather see Harry skinny, pale, and unfed as long as he's safe?" she stated angrily.

"Of course not, Sarah. I care for the boy as much you do. But Dumbledore must have had his reasons," Remus stated. A sharp knock on the front door prevented Sarah from responding. She walked up to the front door, prepared to tell off another reporter, but instead opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Miss Evans. I see you have company," Dumbledore said waving his hand to indicate the growing crowd outside her door.

"Yes, I do have, most of which is not welcome. Now, I assume you're here about Harry?" she asked patiently.

"Indeed, I am. I was wondering why my charge is so very far from the dwelling in which I placed him," Dumbledore said, eyes flashing dangerously as he walked into her kitchen.

"Well, I was up for a visit again and I just got so tired of seeing him treated like a house elf. I know you have the boy's best interests in mind, Professor, but why would you want to put him through that his whole life?" Sarah asked, following him.

"I am very aware of the boy's living conditions. However, he was placed under very strict and specific enchantments; ones which are intended to keep him safe until he comes of age." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes piercing her with a steady gaze.

"And there isn't any way you can place the same charms and enchantments here?" Sarah asked quickly, her voice rising an octave.

"These are not simple enchantments, my dear Miss Evans. They would interfere with many of the protective charms you already have placed on your home, not to mention the inconvenience that would befall you and your guests because of them," Dumbledore said, taking in a breath. "They are not meant to be taken lightly, but to provide the maximum amount of protection," he explained.

"Dumbledore, you know I will do anything if it means keeping my nephew safe. I would rather die knowing I did right by my sister's son than to continue living with the knowledge that I stood aside and let Petunia destroy him."

The Hogwarts Headmaster looked sympathetically at the young witch. "I understand your desire to protect Harry, but have you considered the effects that the wizarding world will have on him?" the older man said urgently. "He is famous for something he doesn't remember or understand. Do you see how this can go to a child's head? He needs to grow up away from this until he is at an age where he can understand it. I am afraid he will not get that privilege here," he said waving his hand to the window where there were still people crowding the spacious lawn.

"Harry shouldn't be shut out of the wizarding world just because he's famous!" the redhead shrieked, hands on her hips. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile sadly at how very much she looked like her late sister after her late husband had worked her into a temper. "You know very well, Albus, that my house is suitable to keep out the pesky reporters. He will be more protected here than he will ever be at that Muggle slave house!" Sarah stressed, voice growing ever louder as she tried to win the argument over Harry.

"Sarah, calm down, you don't want to frighten him awake, now do you?" Remus broke in.

Dumbledore said placidly, "Many of the enchantments protecting him hinge on the blood of the sacrifice his mother performed to save him. I suppose that I could move them here if you were absolutely sure you were ready to raise a rambunctious young boy."

"I wanted him the day Lily died, Albus! I begged you for him!" Sarah cried, her voice much softer now.

"Yes, but you were still a teenager; you had just taken a post at the Ministry. I could hardly charge you with the care of a toddler."

"What about now? I'm set financially, especially since Mum and Dad left me quite a sum when they passed. My job is stable and when I have to travel I can provide a suitable arrangements; he could stay with Remus Lupin or Augusta Longbottom. I'm never gone that long, anyway, and my job is hardly a dangerous one."

When he still looked skeptical she continued, "You've seen where he was! Petunia will never love him as I do. He needs the love of a mother and that is something she will never be able to give him. She starves him already; did you know that? Imagine when he gets older. He will arrive at Hogwarts unloved, uncared for, and knowing less about magic than a dungbeetle. Do you really want that for him, Dumbledore?" Her voice fell even lower and she whispered, "Look what happened to the last boy that could have been helped but was left in less than desirable conditions? He started Hogwarts in just that way."

The light blue eyes clouded over and Dumbledore slowly nodded his head. "I would like him distanced from Wizarding society, at least a bit. Don't flaunt him about everywhere."

"Would I do that?"

"No, I don't think you would." The Headmaster sighed, " If you are prepared, you may be his guardian now. I will move the enchantments and inform Petunia straight away."

Dumbledore bowed and exited the room to fulfill his commitment. Just as the door shut behind him, a cry was heard from the upstairs. Sarah looked up at the ceiling and smiled. It is worth it, she thought happily to herself.


	2. Living a new life

A/N: Here you go sorry it took so long!

Chapter Two: Living a new life

Harry woke up and wandered down the stairs hoping he wouldn't get lost.

"Aunt Sarah?" He wondered aloud.

"Harry in here" Aunt Sarah's voice floated to where he was.

Harry tried to follow the voice and he walked into a closet and then found them in the Kitchen.

"Hey Harry did you have a good nap?" Aunt Sarah asked him.

"Yes, I did Aunt Sarah!" He said excitedly looking around the room. Then looking at the man Aunt

Sarah had been talking to.

"Oh harry this is Remus Lupin, he knew your parents, he was your dad's best friend" Aunt Sarah told him.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, why don't you two go for a little walk I'll call you when it's time for dinner" She told them walking towards the sink.

"Remus! Harry! Time for Dinner!" Aunt Sarah's voice called to where Harry and Remus where talking.

"Oh looks like it's time to eat Harry, lets head inside so your aunt doesn't get angry." Remus said grabbing Harry's hand and walking inside.

"There you are, hey Remus would you take harry upstairs and get him washed up" Aunt Sarah asked taking food to the table.

"Sure, come on Harry" Remus said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Aunt Sarah this is so good!" Harry exclaimed while eating.

"Good you eat up," Aunt Sarah said smiling at him.

"Yes this is very good Sarah, lily would be proud" Remus said smiling.

"She better be, you know how long it took me to be a good cook?" She said laughing.

As they ate dinner they talked about Lily and James and told Harry how brave they were that night.

A couple weeks later Sarah was called out of the country for business and Harry went to stay with the Weasleys.

"Ok Harry, now I'm going to be gone a couple days so you be good for Mrs. Weasley ok?" Aunt Sarah said walking him up to the door to the burrow.

Aunt Sarah knocked on the door to the burrow and Mrs. Weasley came to the door "Oh Sarah how are you? And Harry how are you young man?" Mrs. Weasley said hugging both of them.

"Molly you don't mind taking him for a few days do you?" Aunt Sarah was asking her walking inside behind Mrs. Weasley.

"No don't worry Sarah it's fine, I'm sure the kids will get along brilliantly." She assured Aunt Sarah.

"Are you staying for breakfast Sarah" Mrs. Weasley asked heading into the kitchen.

"No I better not I got to be there to catch my portkey." She was saying.

"Harry come here" Aunt Sarah said pulling him into a hug before kissing him on the forehead.

"Now you be good and have some fun" She said hugging him once more.

She stood up while harry looked up at her.

"Bye Aunt Sarah" Harry said quietly.

"Now I'll be back Tuesday ok? Get some breakfast then play some with the kids." Aunt Sarah told him hugging him again.

Aunt Sarah walked towards their fireplace grabbed some floo powder while Mrs. Weasley came over and hold Harry's hand making sure he kept put. Aunt Sarah shouted Ministry of Magic then green flames came up and she disappeared.

"Wow!" Harry said.

"Come on Harry have a seat next to Ron and we'll get you some breakfast." She said putting some food on a plate.

"Whose Ron?" Harry asked seeing several boys.

"I am" A boy who looked his age said.

Harry walked over and sat down next to the red headed boy. "Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said digging in to the food.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER?" All the boys exclaimed putting down their forks.

"Yes he is now no more questions, eat boys," Mrs. Weasley said looking sternly at her boys.

"I'm not a boy," Said a little girl walking in and sitting down next to harry.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said giving her a plate of food.

"Thank you mum" She said eating then looking at harry and she gasped.

"You're harry potter!" Ginny said looking at Harry then smiling.

"I'm Ginny" She said shyly.

Harry smiled at her.

"Hey harry you want to go fly some?" One of the twins asked Harry.

"I haven't learned how to fly yet," Harry said quietly.

"Aw, we'll teach you" the other twin said walking outside.

"I want to fly too," Ginny said coming up next to Harry.

"Your too-"

"No I'M NOT!" Ginny yelled at the twins.

"Fine but if mum finds out and we get in trouble we'll…." The twins where saying when Ron came up with his broom.

"Come on lets go!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry walked outside behind Ron and the twins with Ginny behind him.

"Ok Harry say up!" The twins told him.

"Up!" Harry said and with that his broom flew up to his hand quickly while Ron was struggling to get his to come up. He eventually got it up and then the twins showed harry how to grip it and told him to push off.

Harry pushed off and felt amazing, he pushed down and pulled up, right and left, experimenting with flying.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley was screeching from the door.

The twins landed so Harry, Ron and Ginny followed and landed as well.

The twins where taken into the kitchen where they got yelled at.

"That was awesome!" Harry said to Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah it was!" Ginny said smiling.

"I love to fly, I only learned a couple weeks ago" Ron was saying.

"Ron get in here!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling from the kitchen.

"I hope Aunt Sarah doesn't get mad at me when she finds out about this" Harry told Ginny walking up stairs.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she won't tell her." Ginny said waving harry towards her room.

"Ginerva Weasley" He read on her door.

"That's my real name" she told him opening the door.

The days passed quickly at the burrow and before Harry knew it, it was time to go home.

"Bye Harry" Ginny said running up and hugging him.

"Bye Harry" Ron said waving with the twins.

"Bye Harry" the twins said waving.

A/N: I want to thank all of you for reviewing and special thanks to Lily Green, as she was my first reviewer. Next chapter will be skipping some time, finally. Thanks to all the people on FP who reviewed as well! Hope you liked the chapter sorry for it taking so long. Review Please :D

-Renee


	3. The Number 11

A/n: ok here is something for you to be thankful for HAPPY THANKSGIVING, for those of you in America, Thanks all thanks tiffany for your review as to everyone else Review! Love ya

Chapter Three: The number 11 

Harry woke up with a start it was his eleventh birthday so Harry ran took a shower threw some clothes on and ran down the stairs to see what was for breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as he came running in.

Harry was shocked, yes it was his birthday but he hadn't expected everyone to be over this early in the morning.

"Hey guys, what you doing here so early?" He asked walking towards Ron and Ginny.

"It's your birthday" Ron answered dumbly.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Ginny said hugging him.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George there's breakfast on the table help yourself" Aunt Sarah was saying.

They all ran to the table Harry sat down in his normal spot with Ginny on his left and Ron on his right, Fred and George across from him. Aunt Sarah at the head.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Oh her and Mr. Weasley will be over later today for the official party." Aunt Sarah told him.

"How did they get here?" He asked.

"They spent the night last night after you went to bed." She said smiling then continued eating.

"Ron do you mind?" Ginny asked cringing at her brother stuffing his face and not slowing down.

"Whhhgh?" Ron asked stuffing his face still.

"You're disgusting and you're a guest so act like one" She said going back to her food.

"This is very good Miss Evans" Ginny said politely

"Thank you Ginny" Aunt Sarah said smiling over at her.

Everyone ate then headed outside to fly a little bit before the party that was in a couple hours.

Harry was flying around the quidditch pitch in the back yard aunt Sarah had built, when he saw Ginny alone just enjoying peace and quiet with her eyes shut. Harry went speeding past her to scare her.

"Harry!" he heard her shout.

Harry circled back around and slowed down next to her.

"You scared me" She accused him poking him in the arm.

"Sorry couldn't help it when I saw your eyes closed." He told her with a smile.

"Ginny! Boys! Come in and get cleaned up for the party" Aunt Sarah was shouting from the door.

"Coming Aunt Sarah!" He shouted back heading down to land.

Ginny landed soon after Harry did she was pink in the face and it made Harry smile.

"Hey Ginny come on," He said offering his hand.

Ginny timidly took his hand and he led her back up to the house.

"I'll see you after your shower" He said once they got up to the house.

Ginny and all the boys went to shower and change into nicer clothes for the party.

Harry got done first and headed down stairs to find Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley along with Remus Lupin, and a large man named Hagrid. A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore showed up along with a man about the same age as Aunt Sarah.

When Aunt Sarah saw him she ran over to him and gave him a hug, then brought him over to Harry to introduce him.

"Harry this is Michael Dimitrov, he's a good friend of mine and he's a professional quidditch player." She told him as Harry shook his hand.

"Hi Harry how you on your birthday?" He asked smiling at him.

"Very Good, Sir" Harry said smiling.

"Just call me Michael." He said.

"Harry! Over here!" Fred and George were calling him.

"I'll see you later Harry" Michael said smiling.

Harry walked towards Fred and George and as he did he looked over his shoulder at Michael and saw he had aunt Sarah's hand was talking to her.

"Time to eat lunch" Mrs. Weasley was announcing setting the table with food.

The Party was dwindling down and the weasleys were getting ready to leave and Hagrid was talking to Aunt Sarah.

Aunt Sarah walked over to Harry with Hagrid then told him that he was going to take him to Diagon alley to get him an owl for his birthday and get some money out of his vault for his school supplies he would get in a couple weeks.

A couple weeks later Aunt Sarah and Harry went to Diagon alley to get his school supplies.

"Ok we'll start with your robes as those will need to be fitted." Aunt Sarah was saying as they walked through Diagon Alley.

They walked into a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts?" she asked seeing Harry. "Got the lot here-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms."

Harry tuned him out as he continued talking only when he needed a response from him.

Finally Madame Malkin was saying, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Finally after going in lots of shops to get books, cauldrons, telescopes they only had one thing left to get, a wand.

As they walked in a shop called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.c.

"Good Afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mothers eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Ah, Sarah Evans I remember you too of course" he said moving to measure his wand hand then going back to get a wand for him to try.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on try it out"

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Aunt Sarah came over and squeezed his shoulders and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

They paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

A/N there you go and I got all the Diagon alley stuff from the book just so you guys know I unfortunately don't own Harry or Ginny for that matter.


End file.
